100 Prompt Couples Challenge
by FutureStar27
Summary: In which I attempt yet another theme challenge, the 100 Prompt Couples Challenge. Seto X OC.
1. Love

**I have two other stories in progress. What am I doing? Why am I doing this to myself? Because I'm clearly an idiot, that's why. I don't know what's going on, but I've been struggling with writer's block lately, and theme challenges seem to help since you can really do anything with the themes. This particular theme challenge is the 100 Prompt Couples Challenge by VWG on deviantart. Well…without further ado, let's throw ourselves headfirst into this theme challenge!**

 **Oh, side not before we begin. This theme takes place during Alissa's senior year of college. She's been at school since August, so her and Seto haven't seen each other in person for over two months. It's also Seto's birthday. '…' are text messages and "…" is dialogue. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Seto," Alissa greeted excitedly when the brunet's face appeared on her computer screen.

"Hello, Alissa," Seto replied with a small smile. They both had been looking forward to their video call all week.

"How are you, Seto? How is everything going with the new VR pods?"

"The production went better than I expected so we're ahead of schedule. I'll be starting with the beta testing next week. Release is expected to be sometime in early December."

"Really? Seto, that's great! I can't wait to see how they turn out."

"Mm, how were your midterms?"

"They were great. I mean, I'm pretty sure my blood is mostly caffeine now, but they went well."

"That's good to hear."

"So what are you doing on Saturday?"

His brows creased in confusion. Saturday? What was on Saturday?

"You aren't going into work are you?"

"Of course, I'm going into work. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's your birthday, idiot."

Her statement caught him by surprise. He hadn't even realized that his birthday was so close. He had been so focused on the production of the VR pods for the past few weeks that he'd lost track of what day it was.

"You forgot about your birthday?"

"I'm the President of a major gaming corporation, I've had other things on my mind that are a little more important."

"Your day of birth _is_ important."

"My birthday was never something we celebrated while Gozaburo was around. It wasn't even something we talked about."

"God, I hate your adoptive father."

"Hmph, yeah. So did the majority of the planet."

"So, I guess it's out of the question to ask you to take the day off?"

"Your guess is correct. I'm ahead with the VR pods and I'd like it to stay that way."

"What if you just went in late?"

He massaged the bridge of his nose in slight irritation. He hated when she got like this. He knew that everything she said was coming from a good place, but she still didn't seem to understand how much work was required to keep a company going. She probably never would.

"I don't know, Alissa. There's still so much to do before the pods are released. It's not that big a deal. It's just a regular day."

"It's more than that. It's the day the man I love came into this world."

His cheeks flushed slightly. Although he was getting better with expressing emotions since they had gotten back together, he sometimes still got a little uncomfortable when she was being sentimental.

"Stop saying such embarrassing things."

"It's just you and me, there's no reason to be embarrassed." She sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand. "I wish I could be there this weekend. I'm sorry I can't be."

"Don't apologize. You're education is important. Seto Kaiba doesn't associate with the uneducated."

"Hm, charming. I just feel bad. You took off to come visit me in New York on my birthday."

"Well that's because your birthday is important and I was going to be in New York anyway."

"I just miss you. I really want to see you."

"You've got a little more than a month left of the term. You'll be home soon."

"I know, but that doesn't make the time go by any faster."

"I always seem to forget that patience is a virtue you lack."

"Warning. That's a warning."

He was about to respond with a comeback of his own when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller id, rolled his eyes, and then pressed the phone to his ear.

"What is it?" There was a brief pause before he started yelling into the phone. "What? That was supposed to be done last week! Why am I just hearing about this now? You'd better have a reason for why it isn't done by the time I get there!" He ended the call with a huff.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. Once again, I'm expected to _fix_ what my employees messed up. The email was never sent out to our beta testers so now we have no one to test the VR pods next week. I'm sorry I have to cut this call short, but I need to go into the office."

"It's okay. Just get the problem sorted out and call me this weekend okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh, and in case I don't talk to you before Saturday, Happy Birthday."

He offered her a brief, tired smile before ending the video call. Once the video call ended, a smile of her own crept onto her face. _Yes! He doesn't expect a thing_ , she thought in excitement. He phone vibrated next to her. **Text Message from Little Kaiba.** She read the message and her smile grew.

'Operation Make Seto's Birthday Not Suck is a go. Your driver is waiting do drive you to the airport.'

'Let's do this, Mokuba.'

 **xxx**

Seto yawned and rolled over onto his side. He glanced at the clock and then sat up with a start. He had overslept. Why hadn't his alarm gone off? He reached for his cellphone to call Roland and growled in irritation when he found it missing from his bedside table. _The fuck? Where the hell is my phone?_ He realized that spending time searching for his phone would put him even more behind schedule and decided he'd ask Mokuba about it later. He was sure that was where it was because this scheme was just like something Mokuba would do to keep him from going into work. He hurried through his morning routine, grabbed his briefcase from the desk in his home office, and headed downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked as he passed the living room.

Seto stopped and turned around to find Alissa standing in the doorway.

"Alissa?"

"Hi, Seto."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday, idiot. I got in last night. Surprise."

"Alissa, you didn't have to do this. I appreciate that you flew all the way out here, but I have a lot to do today. I have to go into the office-."

"No you don't. Mokuba went in so you could spend the day with me."

"And I assume he's the one who is behind my alarm not going off and my missing cell phone."

"Actually no, those were both me. I've got your cellphone hidden so you aren't tempted to use it. There is absolutely no work allowed for you today."

"Alissa, I need my cellphone in case there's an emergency-."

"If there's an emergency, Mokuba can handle it. He's VP for a reason. Now are you going to just stand there making up excuses for why you have to go into work or are you going to act like you're happy to see me?"

He thought about it for a moment. _I guess one day wouldn't hurt._ He approached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Alissa."

She pulled back from their embrace to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Seto."

* * *

 **Well there we go. The first theme is completed. This one was kind of weird, mostly because love is such an abstract and nonspecific concept. Also, I just edited it and resubmitted it. I read it, liked it, and then published it. Then I read it again to make sure the line breaks worked, realized I hated it, then edited it and uploaded it again. I like it better this way and hopefully ya'll do too. I mean it still feels a little off, but I think I'm just a little rusty with writing Seto since he was dead for so many chapters in This Is Our Story. Let me know what you think and I'll talk to ya'll soon.**


	2. Truth Be Told

**Alright, here we go with the next theme! I changed this theme so many times it's kind of crazy. It's kind of short but there will be a follow up to this theme in one of the future themes. Also, italics are memories. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

"Which one am I supposed to get, Tea?" Alissa asked as her eyes scanned the shelves. She grabbed one of the boxes from the shelves and turned it over to read the writing on the back.

"I don't think it really matters which one you get, Alissa. They all do the same thing," Tea replied, taking a box off of one of the shelves to read the back.

"Yeah, but which one gives the most accurate reading?"

"I read somewhere that Clearblue Advanced is more than ninety percent accurate."

The brunette grabbed the correct box from the shelves and handed it to her dark haired friend.

"Alright, Clearblue Advanced it is then," Alissa replied after quickly skimming the back of the box. "Thanks again for coming with me, Tea. Seto probably wouldn't have wanted to come with me, especially if it meant he'd have to leave work early."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let you do this alone! Now, let's get back to the mansion so you can take the test. I want to know if there's a bun in the oven."

The two paid for the pregnancy test, exited the drugstore, and then climbed into Tea's car. Nervousness began to settle in the pit of Alissa's stomach as Tea pulled out of the parking lot. What if she _was_ pregnant?

" _Hey, Seto?"_

 _"What is it, Alissa?"_

 _"I have something I want to talk to you about."_

 _"I'm listening. Go on and spit it out, you know how I feel about stalling."_

 _Alissa swallowed around the nervous lump in her throat and clenched and unclenched her fists._

 _"What do you think about us having kids?"_

 _The brunet paused in his typing and brought his gaze up to meet his wife's._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I want to have kids."_

 _"Alissa, don't you think it's a little early to want to start a family?"_

 _"Why? We've been married for over a year and a half."_

 _"I'm aware of that, but we're still so young. We still have our whole lives to start a family."_

 _"I should have known you'd drag your feet about this. It's just like you to run from commitment!"_

 _"Alissa, this is exactly why I think we need to wait. Do you really think we should be raising a child when we're arguing like this? We are twenty-six. We have time."_

 _"Fine. Whatever. Forget I asked then."_

"Are you okay?" Tea asked, briefly glancing at Alissa before turning her attention back to the road.

Tea's voice broke Alissa out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just nervous. I want kids but the last time we talked about it, Seto didn't think we were ready."

"Well, how long ago was that? Maybe he's changed his mind."

"It was about a month and a half ago."

"Then don't worry. He could've changed his mind by now. Besides, you don't even know if you _are_ pregnant. You might just be late."

"Yeah, I guess it's silly to worry about something that might not even be true."

"Exactly." Tea paused in her speech to pull her car up next to the front gates. "Now let's go inside and find out."

"Okay."

The two friends hurried inside the house. Alissa excused herself to the bathroom while Tea took a seat on the couch in the living room. Alissa came out of the bathroom a minute later with the test in her hand.

"I feel like I might throw up," Alissa muttered as she stared at the test. "Why does this thing take so long?"

"Calm down, Alissa. Whatever happens happens. Kaiba may not have wanted kids a month or two ago, but he may have changed his mind by now. And even if he didn't, he'll support you."

"Yeah, I know. Oh my God, the bars are full. It's done."

Time felt as if it was going in slow motion. Slowly, the bars disappeared and were replaced with one word.

"Oh my God. I'm pregnant."

 **xxx**

Seto released a long yawn as he opened the door to the mansion. It had been a _long_ day. He glanced at his watch and sighed. It was two in the morning. _Is it even worth it for me to go to sleep? My alarm is going off in three and a half hours._

"Seto?"

The sudden voice made him look up. Alissa was standing in the doorway of the living room with the comforter from their bed wrapped around her shoulders. She wore a very serious expression.

"Why are you still up? I told you not to wait up for me."

"I-um…have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

She paused to make sure her emotions were under control before she spoke. The last thing she wanted to do was to start crying.

"You're going to be a dad."

Time stood still. _What? I'm going to be a dad,_ he thought in shock. He slowly closed the distance between himself and his wife and gently placed a hand on her stomach. He moved his gaze to her face, his stormy eyes conveying the surprise and confusion he felt.

She read his look and offered a small nod.

"I know we talked about this a month or two ago and you said we weren't ready but-." She didn't get to finish because the brunet tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

* * *

 **So…this may have been a little rushed, but I feel like there wasn't much else to put in, ya know what I mean? I tried to make it flow as best as I could but I also wanted to give the feeling of anxiousness so hopefully that worked out. Let me know what ya'll thought and I'll talk to ya'll next update.**


	3. Wait, What?

**Hey guys! So this story has been pretty inactive for a while, and I apologize to those who have been waiting for an update. My other stories have been getting a lot of my attention, especially my newest story. It's my very first collab story and it's with the lovely DarkQueenofDuels who is the author of That Stabbing Feeling, as well as Our Broken Chains. I'd definitely recommend reading her stories 'cause they're fantastic. Anyhoo, a little more about our collab, it can be found on a collab profile called Sakura and Alissa and it is called A Step Too Far. Even more exciting is that the story includes BOTH of our OCs (Sakura and Alissa) and BOTH of them are paired with Seto in our own stories, so the drama sure will be plentiful…Anyhoo, now that the shameless plug is over, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Alissa eyed herself in the mirror and turned from side to side. She smoothed her hands down the fabric of her indigo, floor length evening gown and smiled. _I really love this dress_. The dress was a sheath style dress and a deep indigo color. The straps were thin and tiny sequins littered the heart shaped bodice.

"Hey, Seto! Are you almost ready to go?" she called down the hall as she reached for a pair of diamond earrings. "We'll be late."

"My employees can wait," Seto responded from his office down the hall. "If they had done their jobs right in the first place, I wouldn't have to spend time rewriting lines of coding."

"But I'm hungry," she whined as she walked down the hall and into his office. "Aren't there going to be sponsors there too? We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Hmph, they can wait for as long as I need them to." He finally glanced up from his computer screen and gave her a once over. "Hm, that dress suits you."

"Thanks. You're looking good yourself. You look hot as fuck in that suit. I think I like it even better than the white one and you know how much I _love_ the white one. God, I kind of just want to blow of the banquet all together so we can stay home and have wild crazy sex all night long."

"I hope you aren't planning on being this vulgar at the banquet. I don't think my sponsors would enjoy your sense of humor."

"Too bad for them because I'm pretty fucking hilarious."

"If you keep talking we'll never leave."

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll shut up now."

She sat down on the couch in his office and watched him work. A couple minutes later, a small ping rang through the room.

"My phone is on the table next to the coffee machine," he replied, his fingers never pausing in their race across the keyboard.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Hand it to me."

"What? Why can't you get it? It's your phone."

"Do you want to leave or not, Alissa?"

"Okay, fine." She grabbed his phone from the table and noticed that he had a new text message from Mokuba. "It's from your brother."

"I believe I asked you to hand me my phone. I don't recall giving you permission to look at it."

She rolled her eyes. They had been dating for four years and he was _still_ so private sometimes. It wasn't like she had unlocked and gone through his phone.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, sorry. It's not like it's your work phone. It's your personal phone, there's nothing on there anyway."

"Just give me my phone."

She handed him his cellphone and he quickly unlocked it, read the message, and replied.

"Is everything okay with Mokuba?"

"Yes, he just wanted to let us know that he's arrived at the banquet. I suppose we should leave the." He paused to hand her his personal cellphone. "Return this to where you found it." _Jeez, bossy_ , she thought.

"A simple 'please' wouldn't hurt," she grumbled as she grabbed his phone to return it to its place. The phone was sleek and nearly weightless in her hand. The phone was only two months old and was devoid of any scratches. She glanced down briefly to see what time it was and froze. She had expected to see the factory, navy background that came with the phone, but instead saw something completely different. There on his lock screen of his phone, was the selfie she had taken unbeknownst to him the first week he had gotten the new phone. Apparently the selfie wasn't as unbeknownst as she thought. In the picture she was smiling cheekily at the camera and holding up a cheesy peace sign. _Oh my God, I'm his lock screen_ , she thought. She felt a light blush rise to her cheeks and a smile formed on her face.

"What are you doing, Alissa? Stop fooling around and put my phone back so we can leave."

"Oh my God."

"What? Why are you blushing?"

"Because of this!" she squealed, thrusting the phone into his face.

"My cellphone. What about it?"

She squealed internally. Not only had he set a picture of her as his lock screen, but now he was acting as if it was the most normal thing to have as the background of your phone. _Him_ , the stoic CEO who hardly ever even held hands in public.

"It's me."

His brows furrowed in confusion as he watched his girlfriend reel in front of him. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Yes, I'm still not seeing the point."

"It's me. On your lock screen. Me."

"Thanks for reiterating that. Are you feeling alright? It's just a picture."

That fucking did it. _The_ Seto Kaiba had just performed one of the most ultimate acts of couple hood and he didn't even realize it.

Without another word, Alissa launched herself into his arms and attached her lips to his in a fierce kiss. He braced one hand against the desk behind him to prevent himself from falling from the powerful hug and wrapped the other arm around her waist. He wasn't really sure what he did to make her act like this, but he sure wasn't complaining.

* * *

 **So there's the next chapter! To be honest, I originally had a completely different idea for this theme in mind, but then I got this idea and liked it more than the other. Also, I'm sorry that this one was kind of short, but I feel like extending it further would have been plain, boring filler. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this despite the wait and I'll talk to ya'll soon!**


	4. Want

**Hey guys! So, I've been pretty inactive on this site lately because I've been busy with work, performing, moving into my apartment, as well as personal issues. But, school has finally started, I'm all moved in, and the chaos seems to be dying down. Since I finally have free time, I can write! Woo! So, this theme is a special one because this theme is my first ever LEMON! I'm kind of nervous to be honest, but hopefully you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Remind me to fire every idiot I've ever hired," Seto growled before flopping backwards onto his king sized bed.

"Rough day?" Alissa asked, closing the book she had been reading and turning on her side to face her boyfriend.

"That's to be expected when my employees are idiots."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She inched closer to him to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Roll over so I can give you a massage."

"That isn't necessary."

"Come on, you've been sitting at your desk all day. I can tell just by looking at you that your shoulders are tense."

"Whatever," he huffed before rolling onto his stomach and resting his head on his folded arms.

She grinned at him before crawling across the comforter, straddling his waist, and digging the heels of her palms into his shoulder blades. He hummed in approval and let his eyes slide shut as her hands moved between his shoulders and down the length of his spine.

"Is this okay?"

"Hmm, it's tolerable. Go to the left."

"Here?"

He just hummed his approval. She continued to massage his shoulders, listening to his slight hums of approval. She stopped when she noticed his breathing had evened out. _Is he asleep?_ She climbed off of him silently and curled up at his side. She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on his closed eye.

"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly without even opening his eyes.

His voice surprised her and she flinched.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was." After he spoke, the brunet finally opened his eyes to gaze at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hn, whatever."

Several seconds of silence passed before Alissa spoke again.

"Wanna make out?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at her brazenness.

"Do you always have to be so crude, Alissa?"

"So, is that a yes or no?"

"Stop talking." With that, he crushed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. The kiss became even more heated as her fingers worked into his hair and his tongue flicked out in an attempt to part her lips. She keened appreciatively when he successfully slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Her hands pulled themselves from his hair and slowly began to travel to his muscled arms and chest. Her hands continued to travel lower until his hands stopped her at his monogramed belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, separating his mouth from hers.

"Taking off your pants." An unspoken "duh" was tacked on to the end of her statement.

"No."

"But, Seto we've been dating for almost three years."

"That doesn't matter."

"Please, Seto."

"Go to sleep, Alissa." The brunet turned on his side so his back was facing her.

"You're just going to ignore me?"

"I said no, Alissa."

"But I want to, Seto."

"No you don't. You're impulsive by nature. You don't really want to."

"How do you know what I want?"

"It isn't abnormal for people to leave once they get what they want."

"Wait. Hold on, is that what this is about? You think I'd just leave after we had sex?"

"Normally women require intimacy and affection in a relationship. You know that isn't something I easily provide."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm not like most women then." She propped herself up on her knees and gently touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Seto, if I really had problem with who you are I would have left you already. I love you, Seto. I'm not going to leave you."

The brunet rolled over onto his back so he could face her full on. Then at once, she was kissing him and he was kissing her and they were burning. She quickly rid him of his white suit jacket and tie while he worked on the buttons of his old, blue nightshirt that she had become accustomed to borrowing to sleep in. Her hands were halfway up his back and her shirt almost completely unbuttoned when he suddenly pulled away.

"Hold on."

Alissa unfastened the last few buttons of her nightshirt while Seto strode over to the bedroom light and flicked it off. She sat up and tossed the nightshirt away as Seto began undoing the buttons of his own blue dress-shirt. He tossed his discarded dress shirt onto the back of chair on the far side of room before she pulled him down on top of her and connected their lips again. They continued to kiss fervently until a thought dawned on the tall brunet. _What if she gets pregnant? If she were to get pregnant without us being married it could ruin KaibaCorp._

"Wait, Alissa."

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"We should stop."

"Why? I thought that we both wanted this."

"Apparently I'm the only one here using their brain. A pregnancy scandal wouldn't look good for KaibaCorp."

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! The pill isn't a guarantee!"

"Shh, Seto please. Everything will be fine. Please, trust me."

"Trust isn't the issue here, Alissa."

"Then what is?"

"We aren't ready, Alissa."

"Seto, do you love me?"

"Is that a real question?"

"Just answer my question."

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't. Don't be stupid."

"Then that's the only thing that matters. If we love each other, then we're ready."

The brunet clenched his jaw in frustration. He couldn't deny that he wanted this. His more dominant, logical side was warning him that this was a bad idea. However, the emotional side of him, which was becoming much more prevailing as time went on, was telling him that he wanted this. Eventually, his emotional side won and he smashed his lips against hers. A slip here and a slip there and the couple was soon completely nude. They continued to kiss heavily with the added enjoyment of lying skin to skin. He positioned himself at her entrance and paused.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

With that final word of consent, he slowly thrust into her. She grit her teeth in pain and clenched the sheets between her fists. She knew it would hurt at first, but soon the pain would be placed with something much more pleasurable.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" he asked in concern when he noticed the pained look on her face.

"M' fine. Just keep going."

He gave her a searing kiss before pulling half way out and thrusting back in. At first he started slow, but as time went on his thrusts picked up speed. With each thrust, a wave of pleasure crashed over both of them.

"Nn…Ha…Set'-ah." She moaned out as every thrust sent delicious jolts of pleasure all the way down to her toes. She looked at him through half lidded eyes. The brunet's hair was falling into his face and slightly matted with sweat. Deep moans that started in his chest left his lips intermittently. She suddenly reached up, grabbed his head by the hair, and smashed her lips into his. She hooked her legs around his hips so he could thrust deeper. His lips against hers silenced the moans that were now frequently leaving her mouth. After fifteen minutes, she finally came undone. She let out a drawn out moan, her pulse racing and her vision spinning. The clenching around him sent him over the edge and he came soon after. He sank on top of her, both of them completely spent. The two caught their breaths before he finally pulled out of her.

"Seto?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He pressed a kiss to her temple as she curled up next to him.

"I know."

The couple shared another sweet kiss and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Oh my Lord what did I just write? So…this is my first ever lemon…hopefully it wasn't super awkward to read! Once I get used to writing lemons, I plan to go back and edit this. But, for now this is what it is. Let me know what you guys think and I'll talk to you guys next update!**


	5. Name

**Alright, time for the next theme! This theme took a while to write simply because I kept jumping back and forth between ideas for it. I had an original idea for it and wrote about half of the chapter, ended up hating it, erased it, tried a different idea, hated it more, and then just ended up going with an altered version of my first idea. So this is a follow up to the second theme, Truth Be Told. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy it despite the wait!**

* * *

Their daughter was due any day now. The nursery was finished, the hospital overnight bags packed, and the plans made for when the moment finally came. Alissa read through a book while Seto flipped idly through another book next to her.

"What if she's born with Sirenomelia?" she asked suddenly, raising her gaze from her book with a worried expression.

"Mermaid Syndrome only occurs in one out of one hundred thousand live births. Besides, it's more likely to affect identical twins than single births," Seto responded without even lifting his gaze from the page he was scanning.

"Well, knowing our luck we'd be that one of one hundred thousand."

Her response caused him to finally pull his gaze from the book he was reading.

"You're supposed to be looking at possible names for our daughter, not defects that may or may not afflict her." He paused to reach over and lift the cover of her book. When he saw the title he had to hold back a snort of amusement. _100 Things That Can Go Wrong With Your Baby. Seriously?_

"Where did you even get this book?"

"I got it off Amazon."

"Well put it away, stress isn't healthy for you or the baby."

"Yeah, I guess you're right-."

"Of course I'm right, I always am."

She rolled her eyes with a small grin.

"You're so annoying! Just hand me the other baby name book please."

He smirked at her before grabbing the other book from her hands and giving her the baby name book. He placed the other book on the coffee table where the baby name book was sitting previously and leaned back into the couch.

"Have you found any you like yet, Babe?" she asked, watching as he resumed reading from his previous place.

"None that I'm particularly fond of."

"Should we look at certain origins?"

"I have no preference."

"Hm, okay. Um, what about Amaya?" she asked after a lengthy pause.

"I've already gone through names beginning A through G and I haven't found any I'm particularly fond of as of yet."

"Alright. H names then. How about Hailey?"  
"No."

"Harmony?"

"Tch, please."

"Okay, how about Heather or Helena?"

"We aren't naming her after the woman who caused the Trojan War."

"You're being even more picky about this than I am."

"Of course I am. I'd like this to be something we spent time thinking about, not something we picked when we were being pestered about the name to put on the birth certificate."

"I understand that, Seto. I want her name to be meaningful too, but loosen up a little. The baby isn't here yet."

"She will be any day now."

She stared at him for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the book in her lap. He was really stressing out about this.

"I know she will be."

"We're moving on to I now."

"Don't I get a say in this too?"

"Of course, you just have yet to suggest a good name."

Her eyes narrowed at him with a frown. _Like you're doing any better_ , she thought.

"Well, I don't see you suggesting any names either, Asshole."

"There haven't been any I've been especially fond of yet. Don't act insulted when you know that wasn't my intention."

"I know, I'm sorry." She paused momentarily to flip through a couple pages. She stopped when an idea hit her.

"Hey, Seto?"

"Yes, Alissa?"

"What was your mother's name?"

He went rigid and pulled his gaze away from the page he had been intently staring at.

"What?"

"What was your mom's name? We've been together since high school and you never told me."

"Her name was Lillian," he replied, turning his gaze back to his book. He hated talking about things from his past, especially his biological parents and their unfortunate deaths. Even though he and Alissa had been together for well over five years and married for nearly two, talking about his biological parents still made him uncomfortable.

"Then why don't we name our daughter Lily?"

"No," he responded without even a second thought.

"Why not?"

"We aren't naming our daughter after my mother, Alissa."

"Why not? It could be an homage to your mother."

"I said no, Alissa."

"You said you wanted our daughter's name to mean something. Your mom is obviously very important to you and she's important to me too 'cause she's the reason that you exist. She's the reason I have you."

"Do you always have to be so sappy?"

"We don't have to name her after your mom you know. It was just a suggestion."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that making him uncomfortable was not her intent. It had been two decades since he lost his mother, but despite that the wound caused by losing his mother still hadn't healed. Even though he wasn't too fond of the idea of using his mother's name, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to be something to consider.

"I'll think about it, Alissa."

"Thank you. Hey, Seto?"

"Hm?"

"Will you tell me more about your mom? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd just like to know more since all I really know about her is that her name was Lillian and that she was an artist."

"I'll agree to this only if you agree to telling me more about my father."

"Okay, deal."

* * *

 **And I'm going to end it here. First off, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Second, I apologize for how short this chapter is. I had originally planned to add more to this theme, but I decided that Selissa's talk about their deceased parents would work better in a theme that happens later on. The ending for this one is a bit abrupt but not as bad as I thought it would end up. Anyhoo, read and review and what not. The next story I'll be updating is A Change In Me, so if you haven't read it or you have, keep an eye out for that in the next few days. Peace out.**


	6. Date

**Hey, everyone! So, this took a while…my bad. I originally had a different idea for this theme, but I decided to move that idea to a theme later on so I can work through the idea a little more. I got the idea that I ended up using while I was re-watching the fifth season when Seto's big entrance included a jet pack xD. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Xxxx**

"Seto Kaiba!"

The brunet CEO in question frowned and lifted his gaze from his laptop to see his girlfriend of the past two years angrily entering his office.

"What is it, Alissa? You know I have a lot of work to do," he replied irritably before returning his attention to his work.

"What is it? What the _fuck_ do you mean what is it?" Alissa asked angrily.

"I said exactly what I meant, don't be stupid."

"Don't be stupid," she repeated through tightly gritted teeth.

"Alissa, I have a lot of work to do to ensure that the new virtual reality headsets are ready to release next month. I don't have time for this."

"Of course you don't have time for this! When do you ever have time for anything besides work anymore?"

"I own a company, Alissa. I don't know what you expect from me. You should know the responsibilities KaibaCorp requires of me by now. "

"I don't care about that! That's not what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands on his desk.

"Well, spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Do you even know what day it is?"

"Thursday," he responded tonelessly with a roll of his eyes. "Which means it's a work day."

"It's the nineteenth."

The brunet's brows creased as he frowned in annoyance.

"Hn, sometimes I forget how bleak your sense of humor can be."

"I'm not joking, you ass!"

The brunet finally ceased his typing to look at her. _That can't be true; I would have noticed if it was really the nineteenth._

"Tch, I'm not a fool. I would have noticed if it was the nineteenth."

"Yes you are, idiot! You wouldn't notice if it was the nineteenth because you're hardly ever home anymore! You spend days at a time holed up in here and on the rare occasion you do come home; you sequester yourself in your office there! I thought that I'd finally get to spend some time with you today, but I should have known better! Work _always_ comes first with you!"

"Don't be stupid. You know that isn't true."

"Yes it is! Why do I have to compete with a company for your attention? What can this fucking building give you? This place doesn't love you! This place doesn't kiss you or lie awake with you when the night terrors are so bad that you can't sleep! This place doesn't make fun of the stupidity of people with you or bake for you! This place doesn't let you pound it into the bed until-."

"Keep your voice down, idiot. We're in public."

"I don't care! What the hell does this place have that I can't give you? What does this place have that I don't?"

"Alissa-."

"Forget it. You're clearly very busy."

"Alissa, let me-."

"Happy Anniversary, Asshole."

She hurried to the door and slammed it before he could stop her. He released a low sigh and ran a hand through his hair. _Damn it._

 **xxx**

Several hours later, Seto returned to the mansion. Instead of following Alissa after her outburst, he decided that it would be best to give her time to cool off before talking to her. He entered the mansion, expecting to find her in the game room with Mokuba, but was surprised to find his younger brother playing a video game in front of the television alone.

"Hey, Bro," Mokuba replied. "How was work?"

"Tch, as always I'm expected to do everything myself." He paused to work out a kink in his neck. "Where's Alissa?"

"Oh, she locked herself in the guest room and said that you can go screw yourself," the younger answered, keeping his attention glued to the game. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't _do_ anything."

"Uh huh, sure you didn't. She just came storming into the mansion for no reason."

"Tch it wouldn't be the first time."

"You forgot your guys' anniversary didn't you?"

"I didn't _forget_. I've been so busy with KaibaCorp that I lost track of what day it was."

"That's the same thing, Moron."

"What? It's entirely different!"

"You know, Bro, for a genius you can be a real moron sometimes. You've been neglecting her again, idiot."

"I haven't been neglecting her!"

"Uh huh right. Sure you haven't. Remind me the last time that you spent more than two hours with her."

"I run a company. She knows the responsibilities that I hold."

Mokuba sighed and paused his game before turning around on the couch to face his brother.

"Look, all that I'm saying is that she was probably looking forward to finally spending time with you. You've been busy for weeks. You know how much Alissa likes spending time with you. She's probably disappointed. If I were you, I'd find a way to make it up to her."

"Tch, I doubt she plans on talking to me."

"Well, there's nothing I can say can make Alissa forgive you for neglecting your anniversary. If you want her to forgive you, you really have to figure this one out on your own, Bro."

 _Damn it, Mokuba is right,_ Seto thought with a scowl. _I need to think of something. Come on, Seto. Think. Alissa is a sentimental sap; it shouldn't be hard to figure out how to get back on her good side._ Finally, an idea hit him and he smirked triumphantly. _I knew I'd think of something._

 **xxx**

It was past two in the morning when Seto used the spare key to the guest room to enter and wake Alissa up.

"This better be worth you dragging me out of bed in the middle of the night, Seto," Alissa sassed, sitting up and running a hand through her bedhead.

"Tch, just get up. We have somewhere to be."

"At two thirty in the morning? Where the hell can we go that's even open?"

"You'll find out."

"If this is about our anniversary, you're a little late. It isn't our anniversary anymore."

"Stop being childish and get up. I'll be downstairs. Dress warmly, it's cold out."

She rolled her eyes as the brunet left the room. _What the hell is he planning?_ She yawned tiredly before pulling herself out of bed and pulling on some warm clothes. She met Seto downstairs by the garage and the two silently climbed into his car.

"Just so we're clear, driving me somewhere doesn't make up for you missing today. You're still on my shit list," she sassed, crossing her arms as she stared out the window.

"Tch, I figured."

She immediately sat forward when he pulled into KaibaCorp's private garage.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You woke me up at two in the morning to drag me into work with you?

"I'm not here to work, Moron. Now get out and follow me. We have somewhere to be."

"And where is that exactly?"

"Hn, sometimes I forget that patience is a virtue you lack. Stop asking questions and you may find out. Come on."

The brunet climbed out first and she followed, slamming the door behind her. After unlocking the building, the couple entered and headed straight to the elevator. The elevator stopped at the roof and the couple stepped out.

"Wow. We're on the roof. How special," she drawled sarcastically as she walked to peer out over the edge of the building.

"This isn't where we're going," he replied, coming to stand behind her while he situated something on his back. Come on, we're going for a little ride.

"A ride? What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked, turning her gaze to look at him. She caught sight of the thing on his back and her breathing hitched. _When did he grab that? I hadn't even noticed that he had it with him._

"No. Now way am I letting you strap a jetpack to me!"

"Don't be stupid. I'd be the one wearing the jetpack."

"No! I am not going jet packing!"

"Nothing is going to happen."

"I don't care! You know I hate heights!"

"Just trust me."

She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Fine, but only because you dragged me all the way here. And if we die, I'll kill you."

"Tch, it would be more threatening if that actually made sense."

"Whatever, let's just get what you have in mind over with."

Without another word, he lifted her into his arms. She immediately hooked her arms around his neck tightly. He stepped onto the edge of the building and jumped. Time seemed to freeze as she waited for him to start the jetpack. She screamed in surprise and fear when the jetpack turned on and shot them upwards.

"You're screaming in my ear," he replied in annoyance. "Stop being a coward."

"I'm not a coward! We're hundreds of feet in the air! It's a valid reason for me to be afraid of falling, Asshole!"

"Hn, like I'd let you fall." He looked down when he felt her shaking in his arms. He looked down at her to see that her face was buried into his chest and her eyes were shut tight. He frowned regretfully. _She's really scared._

"Alissa, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. You won't fall."

"Okay."

"Now open your eyes. Look."

She slowly cracked open her eyes and pulled her face out of his chest. _Oh my God, it's beautiful_ , she thought as she looked at the lit up skyline. The lights of the city twinkled brightly as the couple flew through the sky. After about thirty minutes of flying, Seto landed in front of an old building. He let her down and closed up the jet pack.

"Where are we?" she asked as she scanned the area. "Is this an old church?"

"Yes."

"Why are we here?"

"Twenty two years ago, my parents were married here."

"Seto-."

"You're always asking questions about my birth parents. I don't like talking about my past, but in order to move on from it, I have to acknowledge it."

"Seto, you-."

"I know that I work too much. I know sometimes I neglect you, but that has never been my intent. I work hard so I can give you and Mokuba a better life."

"Seto, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. I don't half ass anything. That includes apologies, though I'll admit that those are things I don't like to give."

She smiled at him before gently pressing her mouth to his.

"Thank you, Seto," she replied, hugging him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The brunet held her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Happy anniversary, Alissa."

"Happy anniversary, Seto."

 **Xxxx**

 **Well…this theme was interesting. I liked the idea I had for this one but I think it came out a little…weird. Oh well. Sorry for the LONG ass wait. I've been super busy. I've ended up working more hours than I originally thought I would this summer. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. If you have any requests, let me know and I'll find a way to work them into a theme. Until next time!**


	7. Touch

**Hey guys! So, confession time, this theme actually wasn't supposed to be number seven. In fact, this particular theme was supposed to be number sixteen. However, I hit a major block when I tried writing the particular theme. Since I already had a large majority of theme sixteen planned out, I figured I'd just switch the order around so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting. Anyhoo, this chapter is a LEMON chapter so proceed with caution…well, that's enough of a disclaimer. Onwards we go!**

* * *

"Ngh, Alissa! What the hell is this?" Seto grunted, pulling against the silk binding his wrists to the headboard of the bed. "Untie me!"

"But I went through all the trouble of getting you tied up. We both know you're a light sleeper so it was quite difficult," Alissa purred as she crawled over him until her face was barely hovering above his. "Why would I let all that work go to waste? Besides, you said yourself that you had a stressful day at the office."

"Which is precisely why I'd like to go back to sleep," he snarled, twisting his face away from hers and yanking on his bonds again.

"You really shouldn't be so serious all the time," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Damn it, Alissa! If you don't untie me right now I-." He was cut off by Alissa pressing one of her hands over his mouth.

"Shh, you talk too much." She paused to press a kiss to the junction of his face and neck. "I just want to help you get rid of some of your stress."

He let out a muffled groan from behind her hand when she bit and sucked on the same spot she had kissed. She continued to lick and suck on his neck as her hand moved from his mouth to the buttons of his pajama top.

"Turn off the light," he groaned out as her hand slowly started working open the buttons of his top.

She didn't question him as she leaned over him to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Although they had been together for nearly half a decade and had been having sex for nearly two years, the young CEO still refused to have sex unless the lights were off. The brunet would rather die than admit it, but his scar riddled body was still a huge insecurity for him.

"Can I keep going?" she asked, returning to her spot above him.

"Like me saying no will really stop you."

"If you really want me to stop I will."

"Just get on with it."

She smiled at him before leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. She pulled away and pressed another small kiss to the corner of his mouth and the tip of his nose.

"Trust me."

"I don't really have much of a choice."

"I'll take care of you." That was all she said before pressing her lips to his again. She bit and sucked on his bottom lip before pushing her tongue into his mouth. Not one to be dominated despite the current circumstance, the brunet battled against her and quickly dominated the kiss. She squealed in surprise when he bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and licked away the red liquid. Alissa gasped for air when she was finally able to pull away from the aggressive kiss. A thin string of saliva still connected the couple's lips.

"You aren't the one in control here," she replied in a low whisper.

"Tch, are you sure about that?"

His challenging gaze caused heat to coil deep in her belly. She leaned in until her breath danced along his ear.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you don't get on with it, I'll fall asleep."

She flashed him a sly smirk before she started unbuttoning his top one button at a time. She kissed her way down his chest with each button she pulled open, paying special attention to his tight ab muscles. He jerked against his bonds when she pressed a kiss just above his navel.

"Ticklish?" she asked with an amused quirk of her eyebrow.

"Just shut up and get on with it," he groaned out through gritted teeth.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot more than you let on," she replied pointedly, eyeing his tented pajama bottoms.

"Alissa, if you don't get on with it, I'll-nngh!" He cut himself off with a moan when she grabbed him through his pants.

"You're talking too much."

"Then do something about it."

She smirked at him before pulling his pants down, briefs and all, allowing his erection to spring free. He twitched when the cold air hit his erect member. He groaned low in his throat when she blew lightly on the tip.

"Ngh, stop being a tease and get on wi-nngh." The brunet cut off with a groan when Alissa licked along his hardened shaft. She lightly swirled her tongue around the tip before slowly taking the head into her mouth. He fought against the urge to thrust his hips up as she gradually took more of his length into her mouth. He let out a loud moan when she hollowed her cheeks and started bobbing up and down. After several seconds, she released his length with a small pop.

"What are you doing?" he groaned out as he watched her climb over him to reach the nightstand drawer.

"You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you did you?" she asked, as she returned to her spot between his legs with a bottle of lube and a condom. She ripped open the condom wrapper with her teeth as she gave his length a firm stroke. She rolled the condom on then reached for the lube. She squirted a small amount into her hand and gave him a few quick strokes. She could feel him pulsing with arousal in her hand. He let out an uncharacteristic whine when she released him and moved away.

"What the hell are you doing now?"

She smirked but didn't say anything. She slowly pulled the large t-shirt that she slept in over her head and tossed it into the corner. She unclasped her bra next and tossed it into the corner next to her discarded t-shirt. The last thing to come off were her panties, which she take off the slowest just to tease him.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a smirk.

"Get on with it," he snarled, pulling against his bonds.

"Hm, and you say I lack patience?" she teased.

"Alissa, if you don't get on with it, I swear I'll-mmphf!"

She cut him off by crawling over him and pressing her lips to his again. She ground herself against him, earning a muffled moan in response.

"Stop trying to control everything and just enjoy it," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. She ground against him a final time before pulling back. She reached for the lube again as she climbed over to the end of the bed. She uncapped it and poured a generous amount onto her hand. Once she felt she had enough, she closed the cap and slowly moved her hand down to her entrance. She bit her lip as she rubbed her clit and slipped one finger inside herself. She moaned as she gently moved her finger in and out. She moaned louder when she added a second finger.

"Nngh, Seto, I can never get them as deep as you can."

"He growled and yanked at his bonds again. Now that she had said it, he so badly wanted to hold her down and please her, but he couldn't and that was frustrating him immensely. She finally removed her fingers after she deemed herself ready and crawled over to him. She positioned herself above him and then achingly slow lowered herself down onto his length. She bit back a moan as she continued lowering herself until he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, throwing her head back at the feeling of him pulsing inside her.

"Damn it, Alissa," he growled, wishing he could grab her by the hips and guide her movements. "Move."

She rested her hands on his chest and started moving herself up and down. She continued to move up and down slowly. He growled and jerked his hips upward, wanting desperately for her to move faster.

"Ngh, Seto, fuck," she moaned, tossing her head back.

"Go faster or I'll do it again," he growled, thrusting his hips up again to prove his point.

She obliged and began to move faster until she was bouncing up on down. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans filled the room as she rode him.

"Ah, fuck. Seto, nngh."

"You're going to be in so much trouble when I get out of this."

"Fuck, ah, I don't care. Nn, Seto, I'm almost there."

"Do it. Cum for me." He thrust up again and that's all it took. She threw her head back and came with a cry. The feeling of her clenching around him brought him over the edge soon after and he roared in release. She collapsed onto him in a boneless heap, her chest heaving from exertion. They sat in silence for several seconds, enjoying the afterglow until he spoke.

"I don't appreciate waking up to find myself bound to my own bed, Alissa."

"But you didn't completely hate it, right?" she asked.

The brunet just frowned in response and she sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she replied as she reached up and untied the knots binding him.

With his arms free, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not the sex I disliked, I just don't like being bound."

"I'm sorry. You've been so stressed lately, I just thought it would be fun to try something different."

"Tch, I'd prefer if you'd ask instead of deciding for me."

"You're right. I really am sorry."

"Tch, it's over now anyway. Aside from waking up to being bound to my bed, it was enjoyable."

"Good," she replied with a smile before burying her face in the crook of his neck. She squealed in surprise when he flipped her over and pinned her wrists above her head.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked before lowering his head so his breath tickled her ear.

"Payback."

* * *

 **Well…I just wrote that. Anyway, this chapter was a little difficult to write cause Seto is such a control freak. Hopefully I did his character justice since he's such a control freak and he wasn't exactly in a situation where he had control xD. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what ya'll thought and I'll talk to you guys next update!**


End file.
